


Tell Me That You Love Me

by paigeeyovkoff



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigeeyovkoff/pseuds/paigeeyovkoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We've been together for nearly two years now, I just don't get why you can't say it?" -Valentine's Day is five days away. They're been together for two years now. But neither of them had said the dreaded three words. -AU. Established Kensi/Deeks</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Chapter One  
Words: **1053 **  
Couple:** Special Agent Kensi Blye and Detective Marty Deeks **  
TV Show:** NCIS: Los Angeles **  
Disclaimer:** Shane Brennan owns all names/characters ect. that you recognise. ****  
Slightly _AU_.  
Slightly drabble.  
Established Kensi/Deeks.  
Hints to an established Nell/Callen relationship.

…

_Thursday the 9th of February 2012_

"We've been together for nearly two years now, I just don't get why you can't say it?" she sighed, looking at him from across the bullpen.  
"I don't get why it's such a big deal to you Kensi, you know that I do, so why am I supposed to be the one to say it?" he replied, shrugging as if the problem meant nothing to him.  
"Because, at this point in a relationship, after all the stuff that we've done together-"  
"I've heard  _that_ line before," G Callen interrupted the pair, "what did you do this time Deeks? Steal the last of her chocolate and peanut butter cups?"  
"I wish it was that simple," the LAPD detective answered.  
"There is nothing  _simple_ about you Marty Deeks," the female agent countered, standing up and dropping files on her partner's desk, " _nothing_."

Marty Deeks sighed, watching his partner walk away and head towards the OPS centre. Being honest with himself, he really doesn't remember how this argument started, nor does he remember  _why_. Though whilst being honest, he had to admit that most of his arguments with Kensi Blye were like that; they'd start arguing about something completely crazy, and neither would really remember why they were arguing about it.

"You haven't said it yet, have you?" the team leader questioned.  
"No, and she's making it seem like I've got to be the one to say it first," he groaned, dropping his head in his hands, "she's so complicated."  
"Aren't you both?" Callen chuckled.

"Nell, don't say we're both complicated, if you want complicated, look at your relationship," Kensi murmured, leaning back in the chair she sat in next to the intelligence analyst.  
"Good point," the pixie-haired girl laughed, "but really, why are you two fighting about this in the first place?"

"I don't know Callen, if you can tell me that, I'd be at your mercy for the rest of my life."  
"So you have no idea what started this?" the NCIS agent prompted.  
"I don't know! I mean, one minute we were talking to Nell about something, and then  _bam!_ It's like she just went from completely sane to  _in_ sane in the span of five seconds," Deeks explained.  
"Well, girls do that around this time of year, I know Nell is like that all year around, but come Valentine's Day-"  
"Valentine's Day?" the LAPD detective sat up straight, "it's nearly Valentine's Day?"  
"Uh, yeah, in about five days."

"Do you think he has anything planned?" Nell asked with a small smile.  
"If he does then I don't know about it," she shrugged, "he hasn't said a word about it, it's like he's forgotten."  
"Deeks wouldn't forget Valentine's Day, isn't he the one who spent more time fussing over it last year than you did?" the intelligence analyst gave a small laugh.  
"That's why it's so confusing, I mean, last year he went all out, roses, chocolates, he went with all the clichés and we had an amazing time, but this year," she sighed, "nothing."  
"Maybe he hasn't said it yet because he's waiting for Valentine's Day and wants to surprise you?"  
"Deeks is a romantic piece of work, I'll admit that much, he's one of the most cliché people you'll ever meet, but not  _that clichéd._ "

"Should I say it on Valentine's Day?" Deeks asked in a hushed whisper.  
"Dude, you have four and a half days to organise something, otherwise you're screwed," G Callen told him simply.  
"When did you say it?" he questioned.  
"What do you mean?"  
"When did you say, yanno."  
"I love you?" Callen prompted.  
"Mr. Callen, if I had known you and Mr. Deeks were going to fall into a relationship so soon, I would have waited to have him join your team," Hetty said, slowly walking into the bullpen.  
"Not us," G Callen laughed, shaking his head, "him and Kensi."  
"Ah," the older woman smiled mysteriously, "the dreaded three words."  
"What's sad is that I'm going to my co-workers for advice, seeing as my trusted bottle of whisky is gone," Marty murmured

"What if I say it first?" Kensi asked.  
"Don't, it's just stupid," Nell replied almost instantly.  
"Who said it first between you and Callen?"  
"Depends, are you asking about the drunk version or the sober version?" the intelligence analyst questioned sheepishly.  
"There's a drunk version?" the female NCIS agent raise both eyebrows.  
"Well, in the drunk version it was me, in the sober version it was G, and I'm not explaining that story right now," Nell explained.  
"One day you will."

"That's besides the point," G Callen told them, "Deeks here nearly forgot that Valentine's Day is coming up, he has  _nothing_ planned."  
"Let me tell you this much, Callen, I will  _never_ be able to live up to the standards of last year,  _never_ ," the LAPD detective sighed.  
"Follow your heart, Mr. Deeks, because it seems that your brain doesn't do a lot of thinking in these sorts of situations, not that it seems to do much thinking at all," Hetty smiled slightly, leaving the pair to themselves.  
"Did she just-"  
"Yes Deeks, Hetty did say it," Callen chuckled, pulling a pencil from the stack in front of him and beginning on the paperwork on his desk.

"What should I do?" the female NCIS agent questioned.  
"Wait it out, see what he does," Nell shrugged, "but if he forgets Valentine's Day, and doesn't say anything about it until nine-pm, shoot him."  
"I'm not going to shoot him Nell," she said, narrowing her eyes.  
"Don't aim to kill him, just aim to seriously injure."

Both the LAPD detective and NCIS agent sighed from where they were sitting, an entire floor apart. Marty Deeks could not think of anything to do with either situation – the three dreaded words and the upcoming holiday – while Kensi Blye couldn't stand to try and 'wait it out', though she'd never been good at doing that to begin with.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two  
Words: **1246 **  
Couple:** Special Agent Kensi Blye and Detective Marty Deeks **  
TV Show:** NCIS: Los Angeles **  
Disclaimer:** Shane Brennan owns all names/characters ect. that you recognise. **  
Slightly** _ **AU**_ **.**  
Slightly drabble.  
Established Kensi/Deeks.  
Hints to an established Nell/Callen relationship.

…

_Sunday the 12th of February 2012_

"You've reached Marty Deeks, I'm not here right now, but if you leave a message I'll make sure to get back to you."  
"Yeah, Marty. When you get this can you call me back? I wanted to know if you still wanted a ride to work tomorrow, in case you're hungover from going out with the guys," the female NCIS agent smiled slightly, "bye."  
"Not answering?" Nell asked, standing in front of her friend's desk.  
"Nope," Kensi sighed, rubbing her eyes slightly with the balls of her hands, "he's being doing that a lot lately."  
"What?"  
"Turning his phone off when he's going out with the others," she shrugged, "I'm just over-reacting."  
"Well, if by 'out with the guys' you mean Sam, because every night this week I've been with G," Nell said.  
"No, no, Callen's been there too," Kensi shook her head.  
"He's been with me, all week."

Kensi Blye frowned slightly, remembering her partner's exact words, ' _I'm going out with Sam and Callen tonight, don't blame me if you pick me up and I'm hungover. They really can hold their liquor.'_

She thought for a moment, knowing that maybe it could go along the lines of Callen planning to go and not showing up because he got caught up with Nell; but G Callen never backs out on a night drinking with Sam and Deeks, especially with the fact of getting to see Marty Deeks make a fool of himself.

 _'I'm over-reacting,'_ she thought to herself,  _'he wouldn't lie to me.'_ Her hands flying to her phone again, she dialled Sam's mobile phone number. The ex-Navy Seal never turned his phone off, being on high alert at all times since Dom's death nearly dour years ago.

"Yeah Kens?" Sam questioned, laughing slightly at something someone said in the background.  
"Are you with Deeks?"  
"Deeks? You haven't called him that in years," he pointed out.  
"Just answer the question," she replied.  
"No, is something going on that I should know about?" Sam asked.  
"No, just-" she ran her fingers through her hair, "don't worry about it."  
"I'm worried now Kens."  
"Don't be, I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Kensi hung up without hearing another word. Tapping her finger on the side of her phone she contemplated calling Callen, but if Nell was here, she knew that he'd be on his way to get her.

"Did he come into work today?" the intelligence analyst asked her slowly.  
"No, he's ahead on paperwork, said he didn't have to."  
"Maybe his phone is flat and he fell asleep or something, didn't end up going out after all?" she guessed.

The female NCIS agent shook her head slowly, her mind continuously leading her to the worst scenarios, and each of them were not what she would ever hope to happen.

"Kensi," Nell murmured, "you know that he wouldn't do that."  
"And we both know that he doesn't lie to me, he is the God of truth, he is completely honest with all of us, no matter how stupid the truth sounds," the NCIS agent shook her head, "he doesn't lie."  
"Looks like something spoiled your bright day," G Callen laughed, standing by Nell's side.  
"Kens, he probably-"  
"Don't worry about it Nell," Kensi stopped her, "I'll talk to him about it."  
"What happened?" G questioned.  
"Nothing, just," she sighed, "I'll see you two tomorrow morning."

Nell nodded slowly, trying to figure out how to actually turn around, her boyfriend's hand on her back nudged her slightly to walk away, even though they both knew that Kensi was going to be up all night trying to figure out what Marty Deeks was up to.

…

_Monday the 13th of February 2012._

The next morning, Kensi Blye went through her routine as though Marty Deeks had never set foot in her life. She woke up at six am, went for a five mile run and the came back home and showered, getting to work at eight-thirty exactly.

Sam Hanna noticed that she had arrived alone, and her could still hear their conversation the night before in his head. G Callen had noticed as well, because as he and Nell Jones went their separate ways at the bottom of the stairs, he could see that Detective Marty Deeks' desk chair was empty, and Special Agent Kensi Blye was not having her usual bicker with him about everything and anything.

So as Marty Deeks entered the war-room, nearly half an hour late, joining the team as they were going through their final debrief for their recent case, nobody was surprised as he spent the entire thing silent, his eyes on his partner, who refused to glance in his direction.

Hetty sent the team on their way, and it was no surprise when Kensi Blye was the first one to leave the room, and that Marty Deeks was hot on her trail.

"Kensi! Wait up!" he called, dodging other agents to catch up to her, when he grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop he let out a small breath.  
"What?" she snapped, pulling out of his grip on her arm.  
"What's up? You didn't show up this morning, and you look like you're going to bite someone's head off," he explained, trying to joke about it.  
"Where were you?"  
"Where was I? Kensi what are you talking about?" he questioned.  
"Where were you? Last night, the night before, hell every night since Wednesday!"  
He raised his eyebrows, "I was with Sam and Callen, Kens, I told you that."  
"No, no you weren't," she shook her head, "Callen has been with Nell every night this week, and Sam has probably been with his family, I can tell you now that he wasn't with you this week."  
"Kens, what are talking about?"  
"You lied to me," Kensi whispered, "Marty, you lied to me. There's a lot of things you have done in the past two years, but you have never  _lied_ to me. I don't know what to think now."  
"Kensi, I would never, you know that. I could never, you know-"  
"No."

He stepped back slightly, feeling the trust just vanish with her words.

"No. You don't get to say that," she told him sternly, "you lied to me about this. I don't know what to think, because I know that you don't lie, you've  _never_ lied to me, and now this? Deeks, something has been going on with you lately, and I understand that you didn't want to tell me, but you took it far enough to  _lie_ to me?"  
"Kensi, I-"  
"I can't," Kensi answered, "I can't listen to it."

Marty watched her as she blinked slowly, turning slowly and walking away. She wouldn't let herself cry then, she wouldn't let herself think that she was weak. Running his fingers through his hair, he turned around, letting himself face the team, who had found themselves witness to this fight.

"Deeks?" Eric questioned.

The LAPD detective shook his head, bowing it low and starting to make his way down the stairs. He found himself grabbing his jacket and gun, holstering it before leaving the OSP building.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three  
Words: **1747 **  
Couple:** Special Agent Kensi Blye and Detective Marty Deeks **  
TV Show:** NCIS: Los Angeles **  
Disclaimer:** Shane Brennan owns all names/characters ect. that you recognise. **  
Slightly** _ **AU**_ **.**  
Slightly drabble.  
Established Kensi/Deeks.  
Hints to an established Nell/Callen relationship.

…

_Tuesday 14th of February 2012._

She sighed, slowly lifting her head from the pillow and looking at the time on her alarm clock.  _1030._ She didn't care that she was one and a half hours late for work, as she grabbed at her phone on her bedside table, when she had gotten home the day before, she had found herself very un-Kensi like and just collapsing into the bed.

She did not cry, she had done that too much, sitting on the floor of the ladies bathroom in the OSP centre with Nell Jones, showing every single sign of weakness to her friend. She had felt nothing but weak, she had felt hopeless. She didn't know why, she knew that she shouldn't feel like that over a guy, but then would remind herself that this was the over the same guy that she had been partners with for nearly six years, that she had been dating for two years, and that only a few days before, had been questioning why he never said that he loved her, while implying that she did also.

Kensi Blye felt like a mess, holding the phone to her ear, and letting the robotic female voice tell her that she had four messages to listen to.

" _Hey Kensi, it's Nell. Hetty has given everyone tomorrow off, so don't worry about sleeping in. Just don't do something stupid, please? We're all worried about you."_

" _Miss Blye. I'm sure Miss Jones has already called you, but feel free not to come in tomorrow. Please rest, I do not need an agent out on the field from your team tomorrow, do not come in._ "

" _Kensi it's Marty. I really need to talk to you. I understand that you're upset, please just call me?_ "

" _I don't even know why I bothered_ ," his voice was slurred, causing Kensi Blye to sigh slightly, " _it's a very happy Valentine's Day, isn't it?_ "

He had gotten drunk, and she knew that if she had been capable of doing anything other than sleeping, she would have done the same thing. She would have thrown her emotional state out the window, and nestled down on her couch with a very large, unopened, bottle of bourbon.

She knew that he didn't drink often, and when he did get drunk, it was normally hilarious to watch, but she knew that he was hurting. She didn't care, she thought he deserved it. Actually, every fibre in her body was telling her that he deserved more than just 'hurting', but she would not let herself fall that deeply into an emotional distress.

Taking one last look at the alarm clock on her bedside table, she put the phone back down and rolled over to face the other way, closing her eyes and falling back to sleep.

…

The previous night, Marty Deeks couldn't remember anything from sometime after eleven pm, where he knew that was when he found himself on his third, maybe even his fourth, beer. The LAPD detective hadn't meant to get drunk, he had only planned on having one, but by the time he had opened his second beer, he forgot how to fight the urge for another

He knew it sounded stupid, drinking away his sorrows, in the past six years he had never had to do such a thing, and he had never made an effort to do so any time before that; but somehow, he found himself doing exactly that.

As someone pushed the blinds in his lounge room open, he blinked, waking up slightly when he heard one of his co-workers complain about the mess.

"Really Deeks, is this what you spent your night doing?" the distinctive sound of Sam Hanna's voice sighed, "and I though you would have been the more responsible out of the two of you."  
"What do you want?" he groaned, sitting up and ignoring the throbbing pain in his head.  
"Waking you up."  
"Why? Hetty hasn't called us in, she gave us the day off for crying out loud," the LAPD detective chuckled, "she's probably sitting in her jaguar, drinking tea, and apologising to it for letting some Romanian guy put eight bullets in it's hood."  
"You seem to have it figured out," the ex-Navy SEAL noted, "so tell me Deeks, what are you supposed to be doing today? If you weren't drowning your sorrows in alcohol?"  
"Don't go there Sam."  
"It's just a simple question," he answered with a shrug.

Marty Deeks narrowed his eyes at the agent, wincing slightly as his head throbbed a bit more. Slowly standing up, and making his way towards the kitchen, he knew that Sam Hanna was following, probably thinking of yet another lecture to give the LAPD detective; something that Marty had become used to since joining the OSP team.

"Don't you have plans?" Marty Deeks asked, pulling the aspirin out of the draw, "a hot date or something?"  
"No plans."  
"Now that I find strange," he chuckled, swallowing the two tablets and taking a cup of water from the glass that Sam handed to him.  
"Why aren't you on a hot date, you'd think that you'd have something planned for today?" Sam replied, testing the waters.  
"You're here about Kensi, so let's just avoid that topic at all costs?"  
The NCIS agent rose an eyebrow, "you  _did_ have something planned today, didn't you?"  
"Yes Sam, yes I did," the LAPD detective finally snapped, "five days ago I had no idea that Valentine's day was coming, because I had spent most part of the last few weeks scared for her life, while trying to make the arguments any worse. What else did you think I was doing this week?"  
"Kensi made it sound like-"  
"I'm not my father," Marty said simply, "I don't, and I would never, treat a woman like that."  
"I didn't say you were cheating on her, just that Kensi has that all pushed up to the front of her mind," Sam shrugged, "and we all know how hard it is to disprove it when it gets there."  
"Sam, we all know that she's stubborn, do you have a point in this sugar-coating you're trying to do?"

The LAPD detective frowned slightly, trying to decipher the man who stood across from him. He seemed so  _sure_ of whatever plan he had going, Marty could tell. But he didn't know whether or not he himself could be sure that it would work. What ever it was.

…

_11:37 pm. Tuesday the 14th of February 2012._

"Yes G, I'm dress appropriately? Since when did jeans and a t-shirt  _not_ become appropriate for anything?"  
" _Just checking, because if I come up to that door, and you're still in your pyjamas, Kens_."  
"Wow, that's a lot of faith you have."  
" _I just know you Kensi. I'm at the door, hurry up_."

She sighed, placing the phone in her back pocket and slipping the closest pair of shoes on. The NCIS agent had no idea what happened for nearly fifty-percent of her shoes to be heels, but finding the only pair of converse sneakers that she could, she started feeling like she needed something to keep her down.

As she opened the door, she found that her team leader wasn't there, but then she noticed that he waving at her with a small smile from his car, parked idle in front of her driveway. She laughed slightly, seeing Nell Jones in the passenger's seat, before walking down to meet them.

"Alright, it's nearly midnight on a Tuesday, don't you two have some sort of plans? Besides trying to get me out of the house?" she asked, pulling the door open and getting in.  
"We had plans, but this is much more important," Nell answered, "and besides, we all know you haven't left the house."  
"I did. I went shopping, I went for a run, and I put the trash out."  
Callen laughed, slowly pulling the car off onto the road, "you went shopping? And put the trash out? You know that they both include some form of cleaning, right?"  
"Yes Callen, you can see the floor of my apartment, if that's what you're saying," she rolled her eyes, leaning back into the chair.

She saw the two lovers in the front sleep share a small smile, smiling herself when she saw their hands meet in the middle dashboard. Kensi had never actually seen the couple be be like this during work, this was actually reassuring to her. That, and she knew how hard it had been for the male NCIS agent to actually let Nell into his life like that, when he didn't even know anything about himself.

The NCIS agent was snapped from her thoughts as they pulled into the OSP compound, and the car was stopped.

"Uh, Callen, what's going on?"  
"Go to the bullpen, there's something waiting for you," G Callen answered, looking at her through the rear-view mirror.

Her eyes widened, but she got out of the car anyway, shutting the door before going to push the large doors open. She walked slowly, as if waiting for someone to jump out at her on the way. As she walked into the bullpen, she found Hetty, Eric and Sam sitting respectively around it, all talking about one thing or another.

"Miss Blye," Hetty smiled at her.  
"Finally," Sam chuckled, "this is for you," he handed her the small rectangle box and card.  
"And now you need to go the gym," Eric told her.  
"What's going on here?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at each of her friends.  
"Just go Kens, no one is going to bite your head off," the ex-SEAL smiled.

She looked at them all sceptically, but turned on her heal and slowly made her way towards the gym. She fiddled with the box and card on the way, but she didn't open it; seeing as she didn't understand what was going on. Here everyone was, taking time out of their day off, just to send her to the gym. For a moment she thought jokingly that they were trying to tell her she was fat, but then she stopped at the gym entrance, her eyes widening at the sight.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four  
Words: **1154 **  
Couple:** Special Agent Kensi Blye and Detective Marty Deeks **  
TV Show:** NCIS: Los Angeles **  
Disclaimer:** Shane Brennan owns all names/characters ect. that you recognise. **  
Slightly** _ **AU**_ **.**  
Slightly – cough, complete – drabble.  
Established Kensi/Deeks.  
Hints to an established Nell/Callen relationship.

…

_11:45 pm Tuesday the 14th of February 2012._

The entire floor to the OSP gym was covered in candles, each yellow flame flickering slightly, each time a small burst of wind came from the window on the wall. The room looked as though there had never been large sparring mats in the middle of it, a large blanket where the middle of the room was. She saw him sitting there in the centre of it, looking up at the rock-climbing wall, and as she slowly walked through the narrow path the candles made, she heard him chuckle.

"Never actually thought I'd be doing something like this," he smiled weekly as she sat in front of him cross legged, "you'd think I was proposing."

She sat in silence, not looking at him, looking at the box in her hands, twirling it by the corners against her fingers.

"I spent all week trying to organise something to put last Valentine's day to shame, and I couldn't," he shrugged, "I personally still hate myself a bit for nearly forgetting," he shook his head slightly.

Kensi finally looked up at him,

"I guess that I had actually never though about it, you know, we've been together for two years, and the fact that we risk our lives for one another everyday, it sort of implied it the entire time," Marty chuckled, "I wanted to say it, but then I began thinking of everything that you could say in return."  
"Marty-"  
"Jack left you, you thought you loved him. I  _know_ you loved him, and I know that you have this twisted thought that every man in your life is going to leave you someday, whether it be by choice or not, but I," he hesitated, "I've said this before, I'm not Jack, and I sure as hell know you're not Jess, or Nicole for that matter. We're not our pasts, Kensi, and I know that I'm terrified of some of the things in my past, but I know that you are my future," he chuckled again, "now it really sounds like I'm proposing."

The LAPD detective pulled the box and card from her hands, placing it on the blanket beside them, before taking her hands in his.

"Kens, I know that you had wild theories going through your head yesterday, and I can't forgive myself for letting that happen. I should have known better then to lie to you, you always would be able to figure it out; I feel completely stupid for actually lying in the first place, I shouldn't have lied to you, but I was just so caught up with trying to make today better than every other Valentine's day you've every had – even last year. I really didn't think about it properly, did I?"  
"That's why we leave the thinking up to me," she smiled.  
Chuckling, he nodded, "that's true," looking down at their joined hands, he continued, picking his words carefully, "Kensi, I probably wasn't the best partner in the beginning. I was just the LAPD liaison that really was like a child that you were babysitting, I know that no one on the team really wanted me here to begin with, you had just lost your last partner, and you weren't exactly hoping for another one anytime soon, but Hetty just does that, throws new people in the spice up the mix, hasn't done that a lot in the last three years, but it happens," he smiled, "I know that I took a lot of getting used to, and I have to be honest in saying that you took a bit of getting used to as well."  
"You could say that again," she murmured, smiling slightly at him.  
"Yeah, you could."

He looked up from their hands, and gave her a small smile. In all honesty, he felt as though he should just skip this step that had taken them two years to take, and just ask her to marry him. But this step was more vital than any other.

"I love you Kensi," Marty Deeks told her, "I personally can't believe it took us two years of an actual relationship to say it; it's always been implied in everything we do, but we just never said it. I'm not saying it just because it's Valentine's Day, I'm not saying it just because we need to finally take that step, I'm saying it because I know that I do. It's took us nearly three years just to get into a relationship, and now it's taken us another two to get here."  
"But that's just how we do things, Marty," she laughed, "when has anything ever been simple with us?"  
"Callen said something like that," he answered.  
"So did Nell."

The pair laughed, though they both know that they were only doing it to relieve some sort of tension between them.

Kensi tapped her finger on the back of his palm, slowly contemplating what to do, "For what it's worth, I love you too, but it's only because I didn't get donuts this morning, which to be honest, was a major let down."  
"Only for the donuts," he chuckled, slipping and arm around her waist.  
"That and the bed was cold," she replied innocently, turning in her position to sit with her back against his chest, "and I had to do my run this morning by myself."  
"Let's just say you'd miss me if I left?" he questioned with a small laugh.  
"Let's just say that, then," she agreed.

Marty Deeks shook her head slightly, dropping a small kiss on her cheek, holding her tightly against her. She watched the candles flicker, while he watched her, thinking about how _stupid_ every single one of their arguments those past few weeks had been.

"Marty?"  
"Yeah Kens?"  
"What's in the box?"  
He laughed again, dropping another kiss on her cheek, "candy."  
"Don't eat it on me this time?"  
"Why would I do that?"

He knew that she would have glared up at him, if she hadn't nestled deeper into his hold and closed her eyes. Marty sighed, pulling her tighter against him, and watching her fall asleep.

…

"She went in there?" Nell asked, walking into the bullpen with Callen.  
"She took the box and went to the gym," Sam nodded.  
"And it sort of looks like she's asleep, too," Eric laughed, showing the team the security footage that he had streaming on his tablet.  
Hetty smiled, watching the video for a moment, "don't come in until midday," she told them, "we've had a wild past week."  
"Hetty, are you going soft on us?" G Callen smirked.  
"Time will tell, Mr. Callen," she answered, leaving the rest of the team.


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue  
Words: **1226 **  
Couple:** Special Agent Kensi Blye and Detective Marty Deek **s  
TV Show: **NCIS: Los Angeles **  
Disclaimer:** Shane Brennan owns all names/characters ect. that you recognise. ****  
AU. So AU I could probably rename the characters and make some money off of them...  
Slightly drabble.  
Established Kensi/Deeks.  
Note: Marty Deeks is an NCIS agent at the end of this chapter.

…

_Friday the 14th of February 2014, 11:32 am._

"Nell?" Kensi whispered, looking at the girl with watery eyes.  
"Kensi, is it-"

The NCIS agent nodded, stopping every word from coming out of her friend's mouth. Kensi truly didn't know what to do, she was scared, if not terrified.

"Princess! You in there?" she heard him call, his footsteps stopping at the door to the female bathroom.  
"I'm going to let you two talk," Nell said, standing up and unlocking the door, taking a small look at the man who stood there waiting for his girlfriend.  
"Nell," she went to ask her friend to return, but she'd already left,  
He began slowly walking into the bathroom, his eyes on the woman in front of him, "Kens, are you okay?"  
"Yes Marty, I just love sitting here on the floor of the bathroom crying, I'm absolutely fine," she snapped, hating herself automatically after saying it, "I'm sorry, I just. I can't-"  
"Is this one of those girl things? I can go get Nell back here, it won't affect anything we had planned today."  
"It affects everything we had planned today," Kensi whispered, blinking her eyes again, "everything we planned in the future, just  _everything_."  
"Kensi, what's going on?"

She stood slowly, her hands shaking, and she nearly dropped the stick in her left hand, moving quickly to throw both of her arms around his neck and hug him. He returned the favour, even through confusion, and held her shaking figure closer.

"Marty, our jobs, our lives, they aren't built for this," she sobbed, tightening her grip on him, "something bad will happen and then it'll be over, and I can't, I can't do that, not with something like this."  
"Kensi, look at me."

The female NCIS agent pulled back slowly, wiped one of her hands under her eyes quickly, trying to get rid of what tears hadn't stained his shirt.

"What is wrong?" he asked her slowly, two hands on either side of her face, and a small smile on his own that could only spell trouble.  
"Marty, I-we, Marty we're-" she stopped closing her eyes for a moment, and slowly lifting her shaking hand, holding it high enough for him to see the offending stick.  
"What does it say?" he prompted.  
Shaking her head she held it up higher, "it says that our plans for our future have just gone spiralling down the drain."  
"You're pregnant?" the LAPD detective smiled.

She nodded, blinking in confusion to his reaction.

"Kens, that's amazing," Deeks tells her, "it's more than amazing, it's perfect! Why did you think that it would ruin anything?"  
"Because Marty! This is us we're talking about! I for one don't know how to raise a child! And with the job we have, I would never want to put a child at risk like that. Marty, I-I can't have a child, knowing that one day, either one of us may go down without saying a final goodbye."  
"Do you really think, that for one second, if something happened to us, that this child will be without someone to look after them?" he asked her chuckling, "Kensi, you're so clueless sometimes."

He watched her as she tried to piece together what he was saying, placing both hands on either side of her face, he pulled her closer and dropped the firm peck on her lips.

"Kensi, we never were good at doing things by the rules, you know that? I mean it took us two years to actually admit that we loved each other!" he laughed.  
"You know this has nothing to do with that."  
He smiled, kissing her again softly, "Kensi, I was going to propose tonight, I was going to go with every cliché in the book, even the ones that we've done on previous Valentine's Days; I was going to go full out. But right now, I'm too ecstatic to even think about what I had planned," he chuckled, "this is amazing."  
"You were going to propose?" she questioned.  
"If you haven't noticed Kensi, I love you, and if four years of waking up beside you doesn't make me want you more, then I don't know what else would."

The female NCIS agent smiled slightly, holding his eyes. She watched as he shook his head, still processing the fact that he was going to be a father.

"You're pregnant," he repeated in a whisper, "Kensi, we're going to be parents!"  
"I know, I know," Kensi Blye laughed, "you're like a five year old at Christmas."  
"This is amazing, Kensi, we're going to be parents!"

Dropping the stick, ignoring the small sound of it hitting the restroom floor, standing up that one inch taller and placing a hand on the back of his neck to hold her there. Her smile widened, finally getting over the initial shock of everything.

They were going to be parents.

They were going to get married.

She narrowed her eyes for a second, remembering that last detail, dropping back to flat feet she looked at him confused.

"Kens, what's wrong?"  
"You said you were going to propose," she reminded him, "was that just to make feel better about finding out I was pregnant, or were you serious?"  
Chuckling once more, he pulled a hand from her face and stuffed it in his pocket, pulling it out and holding the small box on the palm of his hand with a small smile, "well, my partner is one of the most serious people on the planet, how could I be joking?"

When she slapped him on the chest he laughed a bit louder, but reached to open the box and hold it in front of her face.

"I had a speech planned out and everything, I sort of need to make you pay for ruining the plan," he shrugged.  
"You can save the speech for our vows Marty," she smiled, standing taller once more and kissing him.

 _I'm getting married_ , she repeated in her head.  _I'm getting married._

…

_Sunday the 4th of August 2019, 07:45 pm._

"Daddy," the little girl asked, snuggling deeper into the blankets that covered her bed,  
"Yes darling?"  
"Can you tell me a story?"  
Smiling, Marty Deeks looked up to see his wife at their daughter's bedroom door, looking back to his daughter he continued, "which one Lil?"  
"The one about how you and Mummy met."

The male NCIS agent laughed, feeling his wife sit down on the other side of him, he gave his daughter a small peck on the forehead.

"Yeah Daddy," Kensi Blye-Deeks prompted, nudging her husband slightly, "tell us that story."

He smirked slightly, looking back to his wife once more. She'd be lying if she told you that she still didn't get small butterflies in her stomach when she saw him smirk like that.

"Well, you see Lily, when I met your mother, I had no idea who she really was. But can I tell you a secret?" he asked his daughter.  
"Yes Daddy," Lily Henrietta Deeks nodded.  
"I thought she was beautiful from the moment I saw her..."


End file.
